


Dan vs Romance

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, almost breakup, queenie's less than 1000 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan never liked being too touchy before they were together, only now did it cause problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan vs Romance

They were fighting again.

Chris hated this, he never liked fighting with Dan before they were together let alone fighting as a couple. He knew Dan didn’t like being touched, but to what extent? All he wanted was a simple kiss on the cheek when he got home from work… Maybe he was a hopeless romantic.  
It wasn’t entirely fair that whenever Dan wanted to kiss Chris or anything like that he’d let him, oh no, when Chris wanted to Dan would throw a tantrum.

“Why do you always insist on touching me?” Or, “Don’t you have anything better to do?” or his personal favorite, “I’m not your plaything that you can touch whenever, Chris!”

He hardly laid a finger on him, let alone treat him like some sort of toy.

He sat on their bed with his head resting in his palms, he didn’t know why he still got so upset about it, Dan got mad at things like this before they were together too, and you’d think Chris would be used to it by now.  
He looked up at Dan as he finished lecturing Chris for what Dan claimed to be ‘the bazillionth time.’

Dan scowled at Chris’s tired expression “WHAT? AREN’T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?”

Chris’s shoulders sagged as he stared down at the floor, making eye contact with Dan was always hard.  
“We shouldn’t have gotten together in the first place, I knew it was a bad idea.”

Dan’s hard expression gave way, he stared at Chris in disbelief. How could he ever suggest such a thing? Dan though he’d never hear such a thing come from Chris, he knew it was a bad idea? Did he not want to be together in the first place? Was this whole thing just a scam like he thought? All these thoughts racing through his head made him wonder if Chris really wanted him at all… even if he was just wanting to hold him a few moments ago. 

Chris looked back up at Dan, noticing the unnerving silence he spoke up, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Dan awkwardly stared at Chris, catching a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes. Yes, he had always loved Chris’s eyes, they were more than just his weakness. He slowly walked over to the bed Chris resided on and sat next to him, their thighs touching.  
He refused to make eye contact as he reached for Chris’s hand. Of course he would never admit that he was happy with Chris.  
He would never admit that now he wanted to be with Chris more than ever, knowing now that all he wanted was Dan, and if he couldn’t have him, well then they wouldn’t be together at all.

Chris smiled and pulled Dan in for a hug, kissing him on his head

**Author's Note:**

> For a short fic like this send a request to queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com


End file.
